


【英涉】晓梦

by csfuxue



Category: emsemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csfuxue/pseuds/csfuxue





	【英涉】晓梦

天祥院英智倒在病床上，灯全部熄灭了，黑夜温柔地环抱着他。  
时间不多了，他已经着手安排好了最后一场梦幻祭，就在一周后——而那个人也应战了。尘埃即将落定，他也不容许事情再有一丝转圜的余地，然而几天前，自己又被送进了医院。  
必须尽快回到学校，回到战场去，英智想，就算倒在舞台上……  
不过，如果能等到打败那个人之后，再倒在那座天堂般的定制舞台上，在那个人的视线下，在每个人的视线下，所有天使都会吹响号角，哀悼英雄的牺牲或者庆贺怪物的毁灭。  
那不是比在病房里不为人知地死去要圆满得多？如果注定要用梦魇来替换梦魇，永罚来终结永罚，他宁愿选择这条禁忌与未知的歧路。  
英智低声笑了起来，脸上泛着病态的潮红，他迷迷糊糊地向无尽的虚空伸出手去。  
“当偶像真是一件充满惊喜的事情，日日树……”  
一缕冰凉的发丝扫过指尖，他的手猛地一颤，又下意识去抓已经滑开的发梢。  
对方轻笑了一声，捉住他的手指。  
“深夜呼唤我的旅人啊，我应你的默祷前来了。”他夸张地拔高了声调，咏叹一样发问，“你分明是这世间最无情无义的审判者，我的名字有何魔法，竟把你变成一头迷途的羔羊？”  
……日日树涉？  
英智睁大了眼睛，黑夜里的一轮幽影，是最熟悉又最遥不可及的人。  
他没有说话，这毕竟是一个梦，一句话就能打破它。  
“为什么沉默不语呢？”涉啄了啄他的指尖，“难道我的表演如此无趣，让你无动于衷吗？”  
“呵……”英智低笑，“不是哦。”  
“我的梦境才是如此无趣，日日树君为什么——不应该出现在这里的。”  
眼前的人本该随着这句自言自语烟消云散，想不到日日树涉怔了一秒，随即放声大笑起来。  
天祥院英智熟悉日日树涉每一场浮夸的演出、每一个华丽的面具，却没有见过他失神的瞬间。  
人可以想象中从未见过的风景吗？  
他沉浸在那一秒的惊异里，体内阵阵悸动，有块石头飞速掉向了深不见底的空洞，却总是落不到底。  
“天祥院英智君，真是……”涉松开他的手，坐直了身体，“在梦中都那么冷静清醒的人。”  
英智心里的石头终于落了地，就像断头台上的刀斧利索地斩下，他庆幸不安的猜疑这么快就被打破了，或者自己已经能够坦然面对……这是一段虚无的梦寐。  
他笑了笑，带着解脱的快意，声音也变得轻松起来，“因为我不会梦见日日树君，就像坏孩子收不到圣诞老人的礼物，对吧？日日树君在梦中难道无处可去，才造访这片阴森的土地？”  
“那当然是因为……英智君的领土上，有我日日树涉从未见过的奇特风景哦。”  
“嗯，是这样吗？”英智笑着摸了摸涉的长发，“日日树君看到了什么呢？”  
“我看到，天使如火焰般坠落，海岸雷声咆哮，燃烧着海兽的烈火*。”  
手指神经质地揪紧又松开，英智缓缓地说，“这恐怕，不像是美好的风景哦？”  
发梢若无其事地扫过他的手心，他逐渐恢复了笑意，“听起来一般人都会被吓跑吧？”  
“庸常的美景我都已经看过了，光明的坦途我也走遍了，”日日树涉舔了舔下唇，“吸引我前来的，是英智君你哦。”  
英智的拇指摩挲过涉的嘴唇，手掌扳住了下颌。  
“日日树君指的是，这么狼狈的我……吗？”  
涉毫不掩饰地勾起了嘴角，任由他几乎贴上了自己的侧脸。  
“我迫不及待想提前看看，对于不惜一切也要得到的东西，英智君究竟能做到哪一步。”

房间里没有半点灯光，只有一缕幽魂似的月光，勉强勾勒出想象中的轮廓。  
天祥院英智居高临下地望着他心中所憧憬的人，在这个梦境里，在他的病床上，日日树涉俯下一丝不挂的身体，膝盖柔软地屈起，腰臀的曲线光洁饱满，像古代的大理石塑像一样完美。  
英智伸出手，拨开涉的长发，抚上了后颈，手指张开，摸过颈侧温热脆弱的血脉，他忍不住低下头，就着后颈轻轻啃咬，非常眷恋似的，又不敢下重口。  
埋在枕头里的涉忍不住轻哼了一声，“英智君……好像有些不安呢？”  
“不安？”英智松开了后颈，“并没有哦。”  
他稍稍直起身来，手掌顺着涉的肩胛与脊背下行，摸索着握住那双被领带反绑在背后的手，十指相扣。  
“那为什么要把我绑起来呢？”涉拖长了尾音，“难道英智君忘了这是你的梦？在你醒来之前，我完完全全是你的日日树涉哦。”  
“唔，只是一点确保把梦做完的举措吧，醒得太早可就不妙了。”英智饶有趣味地打量着被他压制在身下的涉，“而且，从没见过日日树君这样呢，我真是个幸运的粉丝。”  
“呼呼呼，那英智君的趣味真是超出了我的预料……”涉侧过头，这个角度隐约可以看到英智的手指沾满了乳液，一点点挤进自己的臀缝。  
他的动作很慢，似乎想尽量轻柔一些，但是没有片刻停顿，没多久整根手指都没入了穴口。  
没有留给他喘息的余地，甬道深处的指尖开始不停地探索，涉徒劳地扭动了一下被缚的身体，仿佛难耐地蹭着枕头，他试图再回过头一点，却发现英智低着头，额发垂下，盖住了他的双眼。  
他只是沉默地用手指打开他的身体，撑开柔软的内壁，深入隐秘的地带流连不去，然后加到两根、三根，模拟着性交的动作，大幅度地进进出出。  
涉的身体很快颤抖起来，穴口不自觉地夹住他的指根，又一次次松开。  
手指被全部抽出了，涉腿间的器官已经勃起了，同时他察觉到一块湿漉漉的硬物抵住了自己的腿根，微凉的手打开了他的臀瓣，滑腻的顶端一点点塞进他下意识收缩的后穴，硬物撑开细密的褶皱，深深嵌入了幽闭的密道。  
涉屏住呼吸，挣扎一样地发出断断续续的鼻音。英智停留在他身体里，俯身抱住他的腰背，咬着他的耳垂，“痛吗？”  
英智的声音很轻，有点低哑，不同于平时贵公子那样温柔多情的声线，涉只觉得这句话不像是他说出来的，而是两人相连的脑内共鸣。  
当然，会有这样的错觉，或许是已经被他操得了不太清醒了？  
“不，”涉也压低了声音，然而一字一句地说，“这是一种兴奋。”  
英智短促地笑了笑，把自己完全送入涉的体内。  
温暖湿润的肉壁包裹上来，热情得仿佛想要长久地挽留他，英智压抑着渴望释放的冲动，深吸了一口气，就着对方不为人知的弱点展开漫长的厮磨，每一次都碾过深处脆弱的黏膜，非要逼得涉轻微地战栗起来。  
也不知过了多久，涉脑中已经一片混乱，腿间那根东西已经彻底抬起，膨胀到了极限，顶端不断地淌下体液，打在凌乱的床单上，而英智只是继续在内里折磨他，并没有一点照顾它的意思。  
涉本能地想伸手去摸它，随着身体不支的晃动，才反应过来自己的手还被绑在背后，他忍不住呻吟了一声，双手挣动起来，线条优美的肩背也随之起伏，像一头试图挣脱枷锁的恶龙。  
英智停下了动作，低头借着月光隐约看见涉手腕上的红痕，于是俯身亲了一口。  
他慢条斯理地解开绑住手的领带，扣住涉的双手，发出引诱般天真的耳语，“我可以给日日树君解开哦，不过如果日日树君能忍住不碰……”  
涉不禁回过头，下意识看了英智一眼，涉的脸上似乎混杂着极端兴奋与痛苦的神色，然而隔着浓重的黑夜，近在咫尺的两个人都看不清彼此的脸，只有身下相连的部分真正亲密无间，分不清是谁的血脉在持续跳动，就像在高温中融化成了一体。  
英智没有等涉回答，就松开了他的手，转而摸过背脊与尾椎，双手掐住湿滑的臀瓣，用力向两边打开，同时几乎抽出了整根东西，然后重重地顶进去。  
厮磨毫无过渡地变成了征伐，涉重获自由的双手还艰难背在身后，任由英智在自己身后大幅度地进进出出，每次都毫不留情地撞在他的敏感地带上，保持着这样强度的进攻，一波高过一波，频率也不断加快。  
不过天祥院的身体……  
残存理智的念头在涉脑中一闪而过，他很快无暇顾及了，身体相契的地方火燎一样肿痛而刺激，黏腻的液体大概都被打成了白沫，不停地顺着腿根流下。  
而自己的性器已经硬到了极点，涉模糊地回想着刚才的话，强忍着去抚慰自己的冲动，只好一次次夹紧英智进犯的利器，吞吐间更剧烈的刺激一次次涌向他的大脑。  
涉全身都痉挛起来，随着无法克制的低哑哭声，他终于攀上了高潮。  
英智按着涉不住颤抖的身体，深深埋入不顾一切绞紧他的蜜道中，奋力抽插了几下，也很快释放了。  
当两人精疲力尽地躺在床上，英智努力地睁了睁眼睛，伸手扯开了背对他的涉的发辫。  
长发铺散在枕头上，涉不明就里地想回过头来，英智却按住了他的肩膀。  
“不要回头。”  
英智松开了手，并把身体往后挪了挪，不再接触涉的任何部位，只是把脸埋进了他浓密的长发里。  
他迷迷糊糊地说，“现在是准备醒来的时间了。”  
涉有点艰难地抬起手，摸了摸背后那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“晚安，坏孩子。”

EnD

*引用自威廉·布莱克的《美国：预言》


End file.
